


Professor Hardy

by IsMcDowell



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, TeacherAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsMcDowell/pseuds/IsMcDowell





	Professor Hardy

"Professor Hardy" He heard a familiar voice behind him.

 

"Weston" Ryan replied, turning to meet those blue eyes that feed his fantasies since the beginning of the semester.

 

"I was wondering if you had any feedback on my thesis" Ryan sighed, he hated that Mike could be so distracted, he was an excellent student, but in the process he tend to ignore the rest.

 

Ryan have months fantasizing about him and was not being very discreet about it. Even Tyson had realized.

 

But that innocence that was so rare among his students is what attracted Ryan. Every night he wanted to taste that skin, making him moan in pleasure, make his body react to him and only him.

 

He wanted to hear Mike moan, feel him tremble with pleasure, losing control while being penetrated hard and wildly. To take his manhood into his mouth until it explodes

 

Ryan came back to reality feeling a pair of blue eyes staring at him. A shudder boost him to speak.

 

"I haven’t fully examined your thesis yet until then I can’t give you my opinion"

 

Mike looked at him with a worried look, noticing Ryan’s distraction. Then he smiled, “Of course, Professor. It will be a pleasure to have your opinion”

 

_The pleasure is all mine._  Ryan sees Mike go enjoying the view of those long legs and perfect ass that Ryan dreamed of owning.


End file.
